


Artwork for my fiction - The Redemption of Rick Grimes

by aletter2elise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Elements of I Am Legend, Elements of Resident Evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to take a break from writing today, so I came up with this. Chapter 15 is a work in progress and I hope to have it posted soon.<br/>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from writing today, so I came up with this. Chapter 15 is a work in progress and I hope to have it posted soon.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all! :)

 

 If interested in my work, my fiction can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5334041/chapters/12316247).


	2. Poster #2.

 


	3. Fanmix Video

This is just a link to my fanmix video of music that inspired my fiction. I don't think the archive is designed to upload videos so here's the link:

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPZTOYodF2w

 

 

Music List:

1\. Raccoon City Hospital - Marco Beltrami (Resident Evil Soundtrack) : Rick Waking Up/The End of Days

2\. The Mercy of the Living - Bear McCreary (The Walking Dead soundtrack) : Daryl and Jackson Deer Hunting

3\. Route - Thomas Newman (Revolutionary Road Soundtrack) : Rick Starting Over in Georgia

4\. Father and Son - Daft Punk (Tron Legacy Soundtrack) : Daryl Starting Over in Missouri/Remembering Merle

5\. The Grudge Main Theme (The Grudge Soundtrack) : Rick and Daryl's Nightmares

6\. The Last Of Us Theme Song (The Last of Us Soundtrack) : Rick and Daryl's Day/Connection

7\. Nuvole bianche - Ludovico Einaudi : Daryl's Journey to Georgia

8\. Jack's Dream - M83 (Oblivion soundtrack) : Rick finds Daryl cooking in the Kitchen

9\. Aphelion - Jesper Kyd (Assassin's Creed III soundtrack) : Daryl and Rick in the Wilderness

10\. Welcome Chris - Andrea Guerra (The Pursuit of Happiness soundtrack) : Daryl and Rick at the Lagoon

11\. Song from Coda - Bear McCreary (The Walking Dead soundtrack) : Jackson's Death

12\. All Gone/No Escape (The Last of Us Soundtrack) : Daryl's Grief

13\. Flying Through The Air - Tomandandy (Resident Evil Retribution Soundtrack) : Rick Going Crazy with the Walkers

14\. The Escape (Cloud Atlas soundtrack) : Rick and Daryl Running Away from the Walker Herd/Rick Drowning

15\. Opening Titles - Rob Simonsen (All Good Things soundtrack) : Daryl and Rick's First Time

16\. Waltz #1 - Christopher O'Riley : Daryl and Rick's Snow Day

17\. Ezio's Family - Jesper Kyd (Assassin's Creed II soundtrack) : Daryl and Rick's Journey to Arcadia

18\. Prologue & Main Title - Marco Beltram (Resident Evil Soundtrack) : Entering The Hive/The Governor's Flashbacks

19\. Zombies in Coach - Marco Beltrami (World War Z soundtrack) : Rick and The Governor-The Final Battle

20\. Fearful Odds - M83 (Oblivion soundtrack) : Survivor's Escaping The Hive/Rickyl Reunion

21\. Honor Main Title Theme - Hans Zimmer (The Pacific soundtrack) : Finding Alexandria

22\. Remember Me - Josh Groban (Troy Soundtrack) : End Credits

 

 

 

 


End file.
